little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Mina version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Top Cat, having heard of his niece's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Benny reached the throne room as Top Cat paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Top Cat. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Benny. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Kaa." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Top Cat said to Benny, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Benny bowed before Top Cat, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Top Cat collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Mina, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Manic and Mina got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Manic's chariot. Mina was now wearing a black and purple top, a matching skirt, white gloves with black studded wrists and purple button/bolts, green and purple boots with black cuffs, and her black hair band. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Chuck and Aleena. Two of Manic's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Mina looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Manic watched Mina and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Mina was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Tails and Charmy jumped out of the water and saw Mina riding with Manic. "Has he kissed her yet?" Charmy asked. "Not yet." Kaa whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Tails grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Manic guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by an animal farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Danny Cat dancing with Minnie Mouse and Choo-Choo dancing with Sawyer Cat. She rushed towards it excitedly. Manic was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Manic was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Dijon walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Tails! Charmy!" he called, "Any kissing?" Tails shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Dijon was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Mina had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Manic bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Manic let Mina get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Mina's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Manic was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Mina was still excited, Manic gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Manic pulled himself together, he saw that Mina was still enjoying herself. Happy for Mina, he relaxed and let Mina continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs